Mikeys Medicine
by Pistachio lover
Summary: When Raph hurts Mikey both physically and mentally, what will the little turtle tot do! (One shot)


**Competition entry.**

**_I don't own TMNT_  
**

"Plleeaassee Raphie?" A 6 year old Mikey begged.

"For da last time Mikey, no, and I told you to quit callin me dat!" Raph yelled.

Mike looked down "You used to like that name."

"Yea well I don't now! Things change when ya get olda!"

"Your only two years older than me!" Mikey said, he then smiled, "Know what doesn't change?"

Raph gritted his teeth.

"Mike you ask me that one more time I will personally rip your head off!"

Mikey was slightly taken aback by this statement but continued on. "Awww, c'mon Raphie! Ya know ya love me!"

Raph smirked "When did I ever say that?"

Mike's face showed clear hurt. "I was just asking if you could play video games with me...jeez."

Mike then smiled a little. "Raph I know what'll make you smile!...SURPRISE HUG!" Mike jumped at Raph, tackling him.

Raph grunted, "That's it! Why do ya think I love ya! Ya annoying as shell!" Raph then threw Mike into the couch and threw a cup at him, thinking it was the plastic one he was drinking out of.

As the cup hit Mikey in the head Raph quickly realized his mistake, the glass cup shattered upon impact.

Mike sat stunned ,then tears slowly started to form, making his baby blue eyes even bigger.

"M-Mikey! I-" Mike backed away frightened. "I-I'm sorry Mikey! I didn't know!"

Blood started to drip just above Mikeys eye Mike put his hand up to the wound, his eyes widened as he brought his hand back to his face.

"Mikey...here let me help ya!"

Mikey just shook his head, tears coming down his face. "Why Raphie?" He then stood up and ran as fast as he could into the cold sewers.

Raph! What happened? I heard glass break!" Leo yelled, running into the living room.

"I- Mikey..."

Leo grabbed Raph by his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "Raph. What happened? Where's Mikey?"

"I hit em Leo! He went runnin in tha sewers! I-I didn't mean to!"

"In the sewers?! Oh jeez...alright let's go get Donny and tell Master Splinter." Raph looked at the ground. "M'kay"

Leo saw the troubled look on Raphs face "Its ganna be ok! We'll find em Raph." Raph sighed and followed Leo to Sensei' s room.

"Master Splinter, we need to talk to you very quickly."

Master Splinter opened his eyes and immediately saw the troubled faces of Leo and Raph, he was concerned very fast. "My son's, please sit and explain."

Leo shook his head, "No time! Mikey has run away in the sewers! Raph upset him!"

Splinters eyes widened "Very well, go get Donatello an stay within the charted areas only. If you still can not find Michelangelo then come back quickly and we shall venture out further. Understood?"

The two brothers bowed, "Hai Sensei."

As the two young turtles were closing the slide doors back Splinter spoke once more.

"Also, make sure to stay together, no exceptions."

Leo and Raph nodded there heads, shut the doors and ran to the mini lab Don had set up in his room.

"Donny quit bein geeky and come help us!"

Don looked offended but Leo quickly explained.

"What Raph meant to say." Leo glared at Raph for a moment. "We need you to come help us fin Mikey, he ran away and is somewhere in the sewers."

"Wha?! W-why did Mikey run away?!"

Raph grumbled, "Cuz of me, why else!?"

Don looked down. "Uh..oh...alright well...ok give me a minute! I hafta get my first aid kit together."

Leo chuckled, he knew Master Splinter had been teaching Don what to do during emergencies and when they were sick. He also knew Don had worked hard to earn this knowledge.

"Alright, but please hurry Don we gatta find Mike as soon as possible!"

Don nodded and quickly went to retrieve several small trinkets from the box. Five minutes later the 3 brothers were walking the bare sewers.

Even with the thick wool jackets they shivered, it was nearing the end of December and just when it looked as if Spring would come early cold fronts came bounding in, carrying more snow and freezing cold temperatures.

"Poor Mike he didn't have a jacket when he ran out." Raph said feeling even more guilty.

"We gotta find him fast! He could easily get hypothermia out here." Don said, zipping his jacket up all the way.

*Meanwhile*

Mikey panted. 'Shoo...how long have I been running?!' He looked around him. 'And where am I?! Oh no...I'm lost... what am I ganna do?'

Mikey shivered, he looked at a lone tunnel with a little steam coming out of a pipe about 3 inches from the ground. "Steam equals...hot." Mike said to no one in particular.

He ran over to the small tunnel and crouched beside the pipe, putting his hands over the steam.

He let out a sigh. 'Now what?...I guess I wait for my big brothers...' As Mike sat there a horrible thought came to his mind.

'My brothers don't even love me... they aren't coming! I-Im on my own!' Mikey whimpered and curled up beside the small heat source and dozed off. An hour later he woke up with a start, someone was watching him. He could feel it.

He swallowed, his throat had suddenly got very dry. "H-hello?"

Nothing.

He called again.

"Hello?"

Right then a man dressed up in what looked to be like a samurai get up came forward.

"W-who are you?" Mikey said shaking.

"Oh no,no,no! Don't be afraid! Please! I-I just wanted someone to talk to! I ran away from my family you see... I just need a friend to talk to is all. Please?" Mikey gave the random guy a sympathetic look and scooted closer.

"Thank you! The reason I'm down here is because my family sent down here to deliver a special potion to heal but I-I don't know where to start!"

Upon not getting a answer the guy carried on my name is Dominic by the way...you look really sad...what happened?"

Mike sniflled.

"My big brother Raphie... He said he didn't love me and threw a glass cup at my head."

"How awful! Say you wouldn't be one that needed this potion would you? I was supposed to deliver it to a...Michaelangelo? I don't know maybe I'm wrong..."

Mikeys head shoot up. "That's my name!"

"Wow! Well here you are Mr. Michelangelo!"

Mikey smiled, "Please just call me !"

"Haha well Mr. Amazing I must be on my way I do hope the potion helps you!"

Mike laughed, "Thank You Mister Dominic!"

But as 'Mister Dominic' left he quickly snuck behind the corner of the tunnel and pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Master Shredder I have given the turtle the poison. How long before it sets in?...alright thank you master, good bye."

'In my opinion I could have easily followed him back home...I mean how does Master Shredder manage to sneak a bug on one of them, hear all they say but not know where they live then have them shut off after a week?! I mean why a week?! That's so stupid!...ggrrr well once this stupid honesty poison sets in it won't matter...This stupid poison better work! The others are probably looking for... it.'

Sure enough 5 minutes later the poison was fully set in, which meant that Mikey could now tell nothing but the truth.

The man snickered and went back to the small tunnel. "Boy...you sure are gullible...it's sad really."

The man laughed evily then continued.

"So...mind telling where you live Michelangelo? After all...your family doesn't even love you! So why even care?!"

"N- n- no! I will...will not tell y-you nothin! AAAHHH!" Mikey fell to his knees.

"Poor turtle...I'm afraid you have no choice but to tell me! You see, every time you lie or do not answer right or well...anything but tell me what I ask then you will experience a great deal of pain...haha as you can see..."

Mike whimpered. 'I can't tell this mean man nothin! I'll just apologize to Raphie or somthin. I just hafta fight this.'

Mikey gulped then said, "I-I am not tellin y-you nothin!"

Mike curled up in a ball and held back a scream, everything felt like it was burning.

After about 10 minutes the man realized that Mikey really wasn't going to spill. Yet he kept asking, but 20 times of asking later Mikey was to exhausted to speak and collapsed from exhaustion.

"Great! THAT'S JUST GREAT! STUPID TURTLE!" The man then kicked Mikey hard and in the stomach and went up a sewer latter to the surface, leaving Mike passed out in the tunnel.

*Meanwhile*

"Ugh! Are we ever ganna find em?!" Raph growled.

"Sheesh...we have been out here for hours Leo! Maybe we should be warm up and get Splinter to help us..." Don trailed off as Raph gave him the death glare.

"Uh... Don what were you saying? Sorry...I spaced out there for a second."

"Um..." Don looked behind Leo only to see Raph mimicking all the many injures he would inflict upon him if he where to ask.

"...Nevermind..."

"Alright...then...Uh anywho! This is the last tunnel guys! Shell...I hope Mike's in here...now make sure we stick together we don't need to- RAPH! Get back here!" Leo shouted, running after the hot head, Don followed close behind.

"Ain't no way! I gatta find Mikey!" Leo and Don looked at each other, shrugged and walked after him.

As they walked they looked in every corner and hidden places for Mike. No luck came but as they were looking in a corner they heard a distant shout.

"Leo do you hear th-"

"SSHHH!...yea." Leo whispered.

"LEO! DON! I NEED HELP!" The two ran towards the sound as it echoed off the walls.

When they finally got there they both gasped. "Raph...what happened?!"

"I don't know! I found em like this!"

Don ran over, checking vitals from left to right. "He has a mild case of hypothermia, he has a big gash on his head, more than a few busted ribs, and his pulse...is strangely very fast. We need to get him to the lair quickly."

As Don said this Leo and Raph immediately raised Mike up, putting one arm around Raph and one around Leo.

As they half dragged Mikey through the damp and cold sewers Don talked about all the possible things that could have happened to Mike for this to happen.

As the turtles approached the lair Don ran ahead to get Splinter.

"He's so light...don't cha think Leo?"

"Yea...yet all he does is eat, sleep, train a while and play video games."

Raph chuckled.

When in the lair they were immediately confronted by Master Splinter.

"My son's me and Donatello shall tend to Michelangelo's wounds, can you both prepare some tea and noodles?"

"Hai sensei" Raph and Leo both said bowing ever so slightly.

Sensei hoisted Mikey off of Raph and Leo letting them run off to the kitchen.

An hour later the tea was done and hot, the noodles prepared.

"Sensei we got the food and tea done!" Leo said, peaking into the lab.

"Thank you for informing me Leonardo."

"No problem sensei... how's Mikey?" Leo's eyes held pure concern.

Splinter gave a small sad smile. "My son, Donatello and I shall give you the current condition of Michelangelo as soon as Raphael arrives."

"Ok...He said he would be here soon, he went to the bathroom. He's been gone for a while though...I'll go get him."

"Very well"

Raph stared at himself in the mirror with a disgusted face.

'It's all cuz of me...all of it. I'm sorry Mike I'm so sorry I just-'

"Raph! Hey! Sensei and Donny are giving an update on Mike's condition!"

Raph opened the door and ran out towards the lab. "Well let's go!"

Leo was baffled by the sudden behavior and ran after him.

"Ah. My son's, glad we are all together now. Donatello would you please state Michelangelo's injury and health updates?"

"Hai sensei, okay so Mikey has 3 broken ribs, a pretty nasty gash on his head and has recovered from his hypothermia and his pulse has slowed down considerably."

"So...he's ganna be ok?!"

Don smiled, Leo looked like he was in a candy store or something! He laughed. "Yes Leo he is going to be fine, I fact he should be up shortly!"

Leo clapped "Sweet!"

Sensei smiled and then said "My son's I am going to meditate on this whole situation." Upon saying this he left but Raph snuck close behind him.

As Splinter entered his room he smiled "Raphael what troubles you my son?"

"Um...I have to tell you somthin..."

"Speak my son."

"Ok... so um...I-I was the reason Mikey got hurt sensei! It was all me! I threw a cup at him but didn't know it was glass, then I told him I didn't love him! I'm so sorry!"

Splinter put his hand on Raphs shoulder and bent down to his level.

"Raphael do you understand what you did wrong?"

Raph sniffled. "Yes sensei."

"As long as you know this and apologize to Michalangelo all will be ok. Also know that it isent your fault you only took part in it. Do not put all the blame on your shoulders my son."

Raph smiled. "Gotcha sensei! I will be sure to be the first Mikey sees when he wakes up!"

Splinter smiled a bit. "Very well. I am proud that you took responsibility Raphael, but next time try to think about your actions and words."

Raph bowed, "Hai sensei."

With that Raph ran to the lab and quickly volunteered to keep watch of Mike. 2 long hours later when Raph was just about to dose off Mike made a groggy sound.

"M-Mikey?!"

Mikey grimaced and tried to say hi but coughed instead. Raph quickly got a cup of water and had Mike drink it extra slow ,finally he could talk.

"Raphie? Wha-" Raph cut him off.

"Before you tell me I'm going to go get the others so you won't have to repeat but uh...I gatta tell ya somthin first...look Mike I'm sorry...I didn't mean what I said and I really didn't know that cup was glass...I-I"

"Raph. It's ok. I understand haha just don't be getting all sappy on me, don't wanna ruin your reputation do ya?...So you do love me though right?"

Raph smirked and hugged Mike lightly.

"Yes defiantly...Chucklehead...and after your all better we will defiantly be paying some much needed video game time!"

Mike smiled at this.

"Aight Imma go get the others."

Mike nodded, he was still pretty exhausted but he knew he had to stay up. He owed his family a little bit of a explanation.

Right when he was about to drift off his family came in.

"My son ,how are you fairing?"

"Pretty good just tired is all."

"Do you think you could tell us what happened before you go back to bed? Maybe? I mean I don't want you to over do it just-"

"It's ok Donny! Haha I got this!"

Don nodded.

"Ok...so I was running through the sewers and finally stopped cuz I felt like I had ran five hundred miles! It was also cold so I saw this little tunnel with a pipe creating steam and remembered Don saying something about steam or something being warm? Like I guess its because-"

"Uh. Mikey?"

"Right...sorry about that... but yea so I went to sleep beside the little pipe and when I woke up this guy was there! He lied to me and also gave me a potion and left for a while."

Don perked up in curiosity at this.

"He...said it would help me, it ended up being a poison. Should have known better...it was actually a truth serum!

So when he came back he told me that, and also that if I didn't say anything or didn't tell the truth the poison would hurt. He...He asked where we lived and kept saying that you guys didn't love me anyways...I told him he was wrong and I would never tell."

Mikey let out a sob but continued.

"It...hurt so bad...every time I first tell...it would burn so bad all over. I finally passed out I could have swore he kicked me or something! The jerk!"

His whole family looked at him in awe they all had a new respect for the goofball of the family.

"Michaelangelo...what made you take the truth serum my son?"

"Well...I just thought it would make you guys love me again...I don't know sometimes I think that none of you like me..stupid right?"

Mikeys eyes widened as he was hugged lightly by everyone.

"My son, how could you think such a thing? You are so much more than you think you are."

"Yea...and were ganna try betta on family time and everything!" Said Raph.

Mikey smiled and pulled everyone into yet another hug.

"Thanks guys."

But as the family hug was going on, deep in the bare sewers Shredders laughs could be heard echoing on the walls.

"I'm coming for you turtles...you just wait."


End file.
